


the ghost's high noon

by jacktannerinhell



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacktannerinhell/pseuds/jacktannerinhell
Summary: He turned, and he... sort of saw him, though it was more like a sliver of light that shimmered in a vague Ardyn-like shape when you looked at it just the right way. No solid form to embrace, yet... Cor found himself drawn to it, standing before the shimmer, reaching out one hand as if to touch it. "It is you. But... why now? I've been to your grave plenty of times.""Well, not at this hour, you haven't. Not at the ghost hour."





	the ghost's high noon

Cor Leonis stood before his king's grave long after the sun had set. A cold wind touched his cheek as he ran his fingers across the smooth stone. They'd built him quite the monument, in the end. A fitting tribute to the first Lucian king.

He never would have come here during the day. Too many people paying tribute to other Lucian kings. They might notice him, question why he stood before this particular grave, why he stared at its inscription so longingly.

Now, in the dead of night, it was only him and the crows, and the branches of bare trees creaking in the autumn wind.

It was easy to lose track of time, standing there, waiting for something, though he wasn't sure what. Ardyn was dead. He wasn't going to come crawling out of the ground or descending from on high like some diety. He was buried and gone, just like everyone else. So, Cor breathed and stood in the calming quiet of the night.

After some time, he sat down on the bench before the grave, though the cold bite of the stone was sharp, even though his trousers. Pressing the tip of his sheathed sword into the dirt, he rested his hands on the hilt, head bent in an approximation of a bow.

A breeze passed by. For a moment, he could have sworn he felt thin fingers stroking his hair. A solid presence against his back.

He sat straight up, turned his head, but there was no one there.

"Ardyn?" he breathed.

"It's about time you showed up."

Cor snapped to his feet, staring across the graveyard. He had heard right, hadn't it? That was Ardyn's voice.

"I'm over here."

He turned, and he... sort of saw him, though it was more like a sliver of light that shimmered in a vague Ardyn-like shape when you looked at it just the right way. No solid form to embrace, yet... Cor found himself drawn to it, standing before the shimmer, reaching out one hand as if to touch it. "It is you. But... why now? I've been to your grave plenty of times."

"Well, not at this hour, you haven't. Not at the ghost hour."

"Oh," he said, because that somehow made sense. "I see. But... I thought you rested, now. I thought you were at peace." As much as his heart thudded in his chest at the sound of Ardyn's voice, as much as he longed for him, it was unsettling to see him here. Ghosts were restless spirits, whose lives had been left unfulfilled.

"I am," Ardyn assured him, "somewhat. Mostly. Unfortunately for me, it seems I can't truly rest until you die."

A shiver ran down Cor's spine, and Ardyn must have noticed, for the ghost suddenly seemed amused.

"Oh, don't worry," Ardyn assured him, and Cor could practically see him spread his arms as he said, "what am I going to do, kill you?"

"There must be something I can do." Cor took a half step towards him, trying to make out his facial features in the smudge of light. He thought he saw a smirk there before the shimmer vanished, then reappeared leaning against his grave.

"Well, I suppose there might be a little something that doesn't involve your untimely demise. But it's not something I need, exactly. Just something I would like."

As Cor turned to face him he was gone again, but he could feel a nearly solid hand rest upon his shoulder and Ardyn's voice in his ear. "Bind yourself to me, as you did in life."

"What?" Cor turned, but again Ardyn was gone.

He reappeared, standing on top of the grave and crouched down. "The ring I gave you. Place it here, on the stone." He motioned with a sweep of his fingers.

"What will that do?"

As Ardyn vanished again, he only laughed. And then, very softly he said, "Don't you want to find out?"

Cor touched his ring. Thick. White gold. Engraved. A wedding ring, practically, though neither of them had ever fully admitted to it. He twisted it from his finger, holding it up, and only hesitated a moment before placing it upon the grave.

It sparked as he jerked his fingers away, the ring enveloped in a flash of pink light. A light not entirely unlike the glow of Ardyn's armiger.

Arms looped around his shoulders, and Ardyn's slightly more visible head rested alongside his own as the ghost pulled him into an embrace from behind, smiling against his ear. "And now," he sighed. "Everywhere you go, I will be there with you."

When Cor reached up to touch his king's fingers, the ghost vanished. This time, he did not reappear, but when Cor picked up his ring and slid it back onto his finger, there was a warmth there hadn't been before. A heaviness and a heat to the band.

He smiled as he rubbed it, took his sword, and went home.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write something with that title, ngl. Happy Halloween??


End file.
